Love and Torture
by kareall51
Summary: Enma x Tsuna; Mpreg; sadistic Tsuna! sadistic Giotto! parental Reborn! Tsuna tells Enma that he is pregnant. Guardians get tortured on a regular basis. Read to find out more. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit goes to its creater.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up and running into the bathroom to throw his guts up into the toilet is never a good thing, but in his case, it's a somewhat good thing. This all started a month ago.

FLASHBACK

Enma and Tsuna just finished making love with each other. They were exhausted,sated, and happy. His love's arms were around his waist, silently hugging him. Tsuna smiled at this and snuggled closer into the warmth. He gradually fell asleep, listening to the breathing of his lover.

It was about a week later that he started showing signs of being sick. It was mostly in the mornings. Tsuna couldn't go to school sick so he's been staying home. His friends come by visiting and almost destroy his house in the process. Hayato kept bowing his head, saying that he wasn't a good right-hand man, letting his boss get sick like this. Tsuna sweatdropped at this and sighed. Takeshi laughed and took him home with him, Hayato yelling the whole way.

It's been a week and he still hasn't been feeling well. Everyone was worried about him so Nana took him to the doctor. The man in question did blood tests and an x-ray of Tsuna's stomach. What came back surprised him. He looked at Nana, then Tsuna, and said, " This is surprising, but your son is pregnant."

Tsuna's thought process stopped. 'Me? Pregnant? How?'

"How, Doctor?" Nana asked for her son, who in his case, was completely shocked by the whole thing.

"Your son has both a male and female reproductive system in him, what we call a hermaphrodite." He, then, looks at Tsuna. "Have you had intercourse in the last two to three weeks?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, completely embarrassed. The doctor sighed. "Then there's the reason. Also, it's two-weeks along. You better tell your boyfriend the news. Congratulations."

Blushing more, Tsuna nodded. The doctor left, leaving him and Nana alone. His mother was smiling. "I can have some grandkids?" She smiled gently at him. "How are you going to tell him, honey?"

"I'll tell him in a month. That way, he'll know before the two month mark."

His mother nodded and started talking about what we need for the baby, squealing in the process. Next day, she called the school and told them he'd be out for a while. 'For a while', she meant the next eight to ten months. Hayato heard and said he'd get the missed work for his sick boss (doesn't know why he's sick).

FLASHBACK ENDS

In the present time, Tsuna is freaking out on how to tell Enma. He knows that Enma's been worried lately but he has his duties as the Shimon's boss. So, he decided then that he would go see him and tell him the truth. Tsuna hasn't gone out in a while so, at the time, it sounded like a good idea. Calling all his guardians, one by one, to meet him at Shimon headquarters, he headed out, briefly telling his mother where he was going. As he was walking, he rested his hand on his stomach, feeling nervous. 'Everything will be alright, I hope.'

When Tsuna arrived, everyone was there, even Reborn and Dino. Surprisingly, Kyoya and Mukuro were there too and for once, they weren't fighting, only silently glaring at each other. He sighed in resignation and smiled. When they heard footsteps, they turned to see him walking towards them.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay now?" Hayato asked.

"Tsuna! You alright?" Takeshi asked.

Everyone else was silent but they all were all worried about him, even Kyoya and Mukuro, though their pride wouldn't let it show. Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine, you guys. I've been feeling better. Don't worry."

They sighed in relief. Reborn pointed to Shimon's headquarters. "Then, why are we here?"

"I have something important to tell Enma. I want you guys to listen in." Tsuna said.

They all nodded, Hibari "hnned". They headed inside. Hayato and Takeshi occasionally glanced at Tsuna but he never noticed, seeing as he was too busy in his own thoughts. Tsuna called Enma beforehand so he was waiting for them. He saw the Vongola boss and smiled brightly. "Tsuna!"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Tsuna walked forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry I worried you." He whispered into Enma's ear.

Enma's smile dipped slightly before widening once more. "So, why is everyone here? Over the phone, you told me that had something important to tell me. Is it bad?"

Tsuna shook his head and the Shimon boss relaxed. "That's good. Let's sit down. You look tired, Tsuna."

IN ENMA'S OFFICE

Everyone sat down in the comfortable-looking chairs around the table in the meeting room. Enma's Guardians were there, too. Tsuna sat down next to Enma, an arm going around him. Sighing, he leant back and laid his head on his boyfriend's' shoulder. Everyone sat on the couch in front of them, except Kyoya, who was leaning against the wall, far away from the group but still in hearing distance. They were studying them, everyone slightly blushing at the sight. Mukuro, Reborn, and Kyoya had a blank expression on their faces. Reborn leaned forward and pushed his fedora back. "So Dame-Tsuna, what's this important thing you were going to tell us?"

Tsuna smiled brightly and turn to Enma. "You love me, right?"

Enma was shocked. 'How could he ask such a thing?' He frowned and nodded. "Why ask, Tsuna? You know the answer. I love you, now and forever. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

Smiling brighter and blushing slightly, he grabbed Enma's hands and placed them on his stomach. Everyone's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Reborn was quiet, his fedora placed over his eyes. Mukuro's eyes widened at the gesture and killing intent leaked out. Enma felt his boyfriend's stomach. There was nothing there at first, but then he felt the slight, very slight bump. "Tsuna, are you..?"

Tsuna nodded. "Have been for two months now."

Enma nodded blankly as he zoned out. Everyone's eyes widened. "Tsuna, what do you mean by 'have been for two months now'? Are you sick?" Takeshi asked.

"Tenth, I will help you feel better!" Hayato shouted. Their boss facepalmed at this. Shaking his head, "I'm not exactly 'sick'."

"Then, what's wrong, Tsuna?" Dino asked.

Reborn glanced at Tsuna and gave a smirk. 'Oh no.' "Dame-Tsuna is pregnant."

Everyone had different reactions. Enma was still zoning out (probably still thinking), Hayato was strangely quiet (he was too shocked), Takeshi was still smiling (although it looked a bit strained), Ryohei was yelling how 'Extreme!' it was, Lambo was asleep (he was still young so he didn't understand), Mukuro was still leaking out killing intent, which was getting worse by the second, Kyoya said nothing and walked away. Dino smiled and laughed, taking it in stride. "Congratulations, outoto. I'm going to be an uncle?"

The teen in question nodded. Reborn's smirk widened. 'He's up to something.'

"I'm not up to anything, Dame-Tsuna. I'm just thinking about tor-training your child in the future. Seeing that you two are the parents, it will inherit your dameness."

Gulping, he shook Enma out of his daydreams. "Enma, do you want the baby?"

Enma looked at Tsuna and smiled. He then gathered his lover into his arms and hugged him. "We're keeping it, Tsu-kun. Everyone will protect you during this, _right_?"

He released a lot of killing intent. Everyone nodded quickly, not wanting to get on Enma's bad side, and/or getting killed in the process of doing so. Hayato spoke up for the first time since it was announced. "Is Shimon going to move into the Vongola mansion?"

The room went silent. "I already decided that Shimon would move in with us. It's only right that Enma would be around for me and his unborn child, right, Enma?"

Tsuna smiled sweetly and Enma gulped. "Yes, Tsuna. I should be around more. Especially for our child." Looking at his guardians, he spoke. "What do you guys think?"

Adelheid smacked Enma in the head. "It's your fault that we're in this. Take responsibility or I will liquidate you."

"So you're okay with this?" He asked. Adelheid nodded. "Yes. You know that this will combine Vongola and Shimon."

Tsuna nodded. "I already figured that out. Vongola and Shimon will combine but you will still be Enma's guardians. You'll have offices with my guardians and you'll split their duties. Enma and I will be co-bosses and have the same office. This way, if anything happens, he will be on hand to help me."

Everyone nodded. It made sense. Reborn had a smirk on his face. Tsuna was happy that everyone accepted this. He was so nervous in the beginning, but now, he felt relieved. Glancing at Enma, he caught him looking and smiled. Everyone left, leaving the two of them alone to talk more about this. "So… Do you actually mean what you said?"

Silent, Enma stared and it was as if he was reading his love. "Tsuna, I never would have said that if I wasn't serious.", he says, "I just can't wrap my head around it. The baby is both of ours and personally, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm proud of you and though I was going to wait a little longer, might as well say it now."

He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, silver band with an orange stone in the middle, surrounded by small red stones. "Tsuna, my love, will you marry me?"

Tsuna was shocked. He didn't think that this would happen to him. Tears started to form and leak out of his deep brown eyes. "Yes! Yes, I will!" He cried at he jumped into Enma's arms, crying happily. After a few moments, Enma pulled back so he could slip the ring onto his now fiance's finger. "I love you, Tsuna." Tsuna smiled and kissed Enma. "Me, too, Enma."


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Tsuna got up, his intuition warning him about presences behind the door. He got up and opened the door to see most of his Guardians fall on the floor. Kyoya and Mukuro stood to the side, as well as Chrome. Tsuna saw Chrome and smiled brightly. "Chrome! You made it!"

Chrome blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Bossu, I got your message."

"And?" He asked.

Smiling, Chrome nodded. "I'm happy, bossu."

Everyone sweatdropped when they finally noticed that Mukuro wasn't there anymore. Tsuna glanced at his female Mist Guardian. "Um, Chrome. Where is…?"

She pointed over her shoulder at her male counterpart, who, in his case, was mourning the loss of his plans while sitting in his emo corner. The Vongola Boss shivered in apprehension. "Bossu, I have to leave. I could only be here for a short time. Ken and Chikusa are waiting for me."

Tsuna nodded absently and Chrome left. He then focused his mind at the situation at hand and smirked. "Guys~" he sang. Everyone shivered at the sound of his voice. They knew what was coming and they couldn't stop it from happening. Their boss was scary when he's angry. "What gave you guys the right to listen in on us? We would have told you when you came back in. So," Tsuna's smirk widened. "Time for your punishments~!"

They all shuddered as their boss cracked his knuckles. Yes, even Kyoya and Mukuro. Everyone experienced the punishments that their boss dealt to them on a daily basis for destroying things and parts of their mansion. (They moved into the mansion a while ago. Tsuna was just visiting his mom.) Tsuna got sick of hearing gunshots and explosions all around him. That was the first time they saw their boss's sadistic side. "Oh? Why are you guys so scared? You deserve it. After all the times I did this, you still haven't learned, have you?"

Takeshi gulped. "Ts-Tsuna! Please stop!"

"Tenth, please calm down!" Hayato pleaded.

Enma was laughing as his fiance beat the shit out of his Guardians. He saw this before when he stayed in the mansion. The first time he was shocked. Second and on, not so much. Enma even developed his own sadistic side but never had the chance to use it. He pulled Tsuna into his lap when he saw that they had enough. "Love, I think that's enough. Calm down."

Tsuna nodded as he observed what he did. Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei were all unconscious and implanted in the ceiling. Kyoya was out cold, too, but was thrown into a wall. He is still in the wall, not moving since. Mukuro was on the floor, body bloody and multiple bones broken. The silence was the best Tsuna has heard in awhile. All the stress that he had drained from his body, leaving him tired. "Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called.

Tsuna noticed then that Dino and Reborn were still in the room with them. Reborn was smirking and Dino was in shock. "What, Reborn?"

"Call Primo out." Tsuna blinked, slightly confused. "Why?"

Reborn's smirk widened slightly. "Didn't his Guardians fight the others and destroy things, too?"

Tsuna realised this and smirked. "Oh Primo~. Please come here for a minute."

A orange flame appeared and revealed Vongola Primo, Giotto. Primo saw Tsuna and immediately went to him. "Tsunayoshi, is the baby okay? What have I told you about fighting in that condition?"

Tsuna's eyes widened innocently. ""But, Grandpa! They made me do it!" He said as he pointed to his unconscious Guardians. "I also heard that your Guardians were involved as well. This is stressing me out."

Giotto's eyes narrowed as he heard this. He couldn't believe that his Guardians would do something like endangering the future of Vongola. Angered, Giotto called to his Guardians. "You guys better be here in ten seconds or I'll beat you ten times worse!"

Flames started to appear in the room. Reborn was laughing off to the side. He never thought his idiot of a student would do something like this. From the six flames appeared the First Generation Guardians, their faces pale and some, in fear. "Gi-Giotto!" G said. "What's the p-problem here?"

Giotto smiled evilly. "The problem is that you assholes are causing problems for my dear grandson,right, Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Tsuna answered.

Giotto's smile darkened even more, the room starting to feel cold. "You all should look around. Your descendents have already been punished by Decimo. What do you guys have to say for yourselves now?"

The First Generation gulped as they surveyed the area. They saw the carnage and how their descendants looked. An angry Decimo is the same, or even worse, than Giotto. Tsuna laughed as he watched his ancestor beat his Guardians. After a while he heard something move. Tsuna looked to see Kyoya slowly getting up. "Oh, Enma! Look! _Kyo-chan_ is awake!" He looked at Kyoya. "Do you feel better?"

Kyoya got up and glared at Tsuna. He started to get his tonfas out but was stopped by what he was seeing. Alaude and Melon-head were getting their asses handed to them by Primo himself. Kyoya smirked and sat down to watch the 'show'. "Kyoya~, do you want to join in?"

As Tsuna said this, his Cloud's eyes got excited. "Just so you know, I'm not paying for what you destroy anymore. So, if you join in, the payment comes out of your funds."

His Cloud Guardian stopped and glared at Tsuna. The Decimo just glared back, giving a silent message ' _try me_ '. Kyoya sat back down and pouted. Tsuna saw this and started giggling. "The Hibari Kyoya _pouting_?! What is this world coming to?" He laughed harder and Enma frowned.

"Tsu~kun! That's enough! They've been punished enough." Enma scolded Tsuna.

The brunette frowned but accepted it. Reborn already called for medics and nobody said anything. The sounds of things breaking and crashing stop. All conscious heads turn towards the catastrophic scene. Mostly everything in the meeting room was obliterated. All of Giotto's men were literally fighting for their lives. They were all severely injured. "All the paperwork! Tsuna!" Enma moaned in despair.

"Everything will be alright. Vongola will pay for it all, right, grandpa?" Tsuna looked at Giotto with a feral grin on his face.

Giotto paled and nodded fiercely. Tsuna smiled and sat back. "Well, now that this is over, let's head home."


	3. Chapter 3

"But Tenth! That's not fair!" Hayato countered.

Tsuna sighed and pouted a bit. His Guardians froze as they knew what was coming. Everyone else looked in amusement and slight fear as they know that Primo has done this to them before. "But I need to relax and have time to myself. Enma will be coming. He needs to be there for me and the baby." Decimo's eyes started to water and Enma was glaring murderously at them. "It's all for the baby. You guys wouldn't understand," Tsuna sighed sadly.

The Guardians looked at each other, guilt present in their eyes. As they were doing this, Enma and Giotto were calming Tsuna down and Primo's Guardians looked on in amusement.

"Definitely Giotto's descendent. He channels Giotto's sadistic side well," G stated, paling quite a bit in fear and in sympathy for his descendent.

"Ha ha, he is the exact copy of Primo," Asari stated. Knuckle and Lampo agreed with him.

"Nufufu, how amusing," Daemon said.

Alaude didn't say anything. He just observed the situation, shuddering inside, as he thought of the punishments that he went through.

"Are you okay now, Tsuna-koi?" Enma asked gently as the brunet, in question, was on his lap sleeping against his shoulder. The redhead smiled as he ran his hand lightly through his lover's soft hair. He looked over at the others and noticed them watching Tsuna, small smiles appeared on their faces.

"He was tired from all the stress," Enma said. "We need some time for him to relax without all that paperwork."

The Guardians flinched. Reborn nodded. "That's fine. Go for a month. Everyone will help out and do their own paperwork. For the next nine months and probably a bit more, Tsuna is hereby relieved of his paperwork duties," He said and looked towards Primo, who was agreeing with it. "Primo, would you take care of Vongola for a few months?"

Giotto nodded. "It would be an honor to return back after learning that I won't have that much paperwork anymore." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw all his Guardians flinch at the word paperwork.

Enma agreed as well. "Adelheid will be taking over Shimon for the time being. Even though we will be merging, Shimon still has problems to deal with. Also, as what Tsuna said before, Reborn, can you and Lal take care of 'training' all three sets of Guardians through any means necessary?"

"Yes. We will be tor-, I mean training the Guardians," Reborn answered, his mind going through all the torture methods he could get away with before Tsuna comes back. All the Guardians flinched at the tone in Reborn's voice. He sounded like a kid that had been given a new toy to play with.

Enma picked up Tsuna, bridle-style, and headed towards the door. He turned around once more. "I am taking Tsuna to bed. You all will be shown to your rooms by Adelheid," his eyes turned dark as killing intent leaks out. "Anyone of you destroy ANYTHING in this mansion, I will personally kick you out after sending you into one of my black holes. AND! If I hear any loud noises like crashes, explosions, yelling, or whatever, while Tsuna is resting, you will not be alive after being sent into my black hole. Got it?!"

Everyone paled while nodding. The redhead looked relieved by all of this. He headed towards his own room with the doors slamming shut behind him. The room was silent. No sound was heard as they watched the two leave. Adelheid moved forward to stand by the doors.

"Any of you coming?" she asked.

They got up slowly and followed her out. Both groups of Guardians shivered but stayed silent unless they wanted to evoke Shimon Decimo's wrath. "You all will be staying in the east wing. The west wing is our rooms and Boss's. Everyone will be sharing a room with one other person. Reborn-san and Vongola Primo, you two are situated near Enma's room for protection purposes. Alright?"

No one said anything but she took the silence as them agreeing. Stopping suddenly at a door, Adelheid pointed to each room. "First room is for the Storms. The one across is for the Clouds.

Next to the Clouds are the Rains and Mists. Lightnings and Suns will be next to the Storms. Any complaints?"

Complaints weren't heard as everyone, sans Reborn and Giotto, went willingly into their rooms. She sighed in relief and led the other two into the west wing. "Our rooms were moved around so we could accommodate the two of you. You both will be in a two-room suite to the left of Boss's room."

Both nodded and headed into their suite. Reborn sat on the couch and Giotto stood by, looking apprehensive. "You think they are going to keep quiet and not destroy anything?"

"If they do, I'll shoot them and then torture them with intense training," Reborn said, eyes glinting in sadistic glee.

Giotto sweatdropped but still nodded.

Storms:

"Oi, old man. I want that bed. You take the other one," Hayato said.

G frowned. "Hell no. Why should I listen to a brat like you?"

Hayato fumed at being called a brat. All thought left him as he pulled out his dynamite sticks. "I'll show you who's a brat, old man."

"Ha. You can't beat me," G said as he pulled his gun out.

Rain:

"It's such a nice day, right, Takeshi?"

"Ha, ha. You're right."

Sun:

Both were sleeping.

Lightning:

Sleeping.

Mist:

"Daemon, I'll kill you."

"Nufufu. Try it, pineapple."

Cloud:

Both were relaxing in the silence while drinking green tea.

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully in Enma's room with the redhead laying next to him. Said redhead wondered if the others would adhere by his threat. 'Probably not.'

Explosions rang through the mansion. The sounds coming from the east wing. Enma slowly got up unwrapping Tsuna's arms from him. More explosions rang out. He ran from his room and saw Reborn and Giotto waiting for him. The redhead smiled evilly. "I'm going to kill them."

As they made their way to the east wing, they saw Hayato and G fighting each other. No other Guardians were around but Enma felt illusions being used from a certain room but as long as they stayed in there, it was fine. Killing intent filled the hallway and the Storms shivered and looked in their direction. Enma and Giotto were cracking their knuckles as Reborn was holding his gun in a tight grip. Both Storms paled.

"You two are going to be severely punished for the unnecessary destruction that you've caused. We're going to have so much fun with you," Enma said as he smirked.

Screams followed his statement as Giotto, Reborn, and Enma laid into the Storms. The other Guardians opened their doors to see what was going on. Seeing the situation, they paled significantly and re-closed their doors.

Rain:

"Scary."

Sun:

"Extremely scary."

Lightning:

Too busy hiding in fear.

Mist:

"Kufufu." "Nufufu."

 _Both shivers._

Cloud:

"Carnivores..."


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Tsuna suddenly shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Enma groaned and sat up, distantly hearing his lover throwing up again. He got out of bed and walked over. The redhead rubbed Tsuna's back and helped the poor brunet clean up. Tsuna trembled slightly as he was laid back down.

"Ugh. I wish this was over," Tsuna groaned, absolutely miserable.

"It will stop soon," Enma said, in sympathy. "I'm am always here if you need me."

Tsuna smiled slightly. A small rumble sounded throughout the room. The Decimo blushed slightly and Enma laughed. "Let's go and have something to eat, love."

They both got dressed and headed into the dining room. As they got to the doors, you could hear yelling and cursing and things breaking. Tsuna groaned in apprehension, thinking of all the bills and paperwork that his poor grandfather might have to do. Enma growled darkly and opened the door, to narrowly avoid a plate flying at his face.

"You guys," Enma growled.

The dining room was almost destroyed. The dishes and glasses were broken. Food covered the walls, floor, ceiling, and windows. Tsuna could see Lambo and Lampo hiding under the still standing table. The rest of the guardians, Primo and Decimo, stood around, looking at them.

"What the hell happened this time?" Enma asked, ready to throttle all of them.

"Kufufu. The dog and the birdy started it," Mukuro said.

"Damn you, pineapple bastard! You provoked Kyoya into fighting!" Hayato yelled.

"Maa, maa," Takeshi said. "Let's just all calm down."

"Shut up baseball freak!" Hayato said loudly.

"Herbivores, shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"I'll arrest you."

"Nufufu. Try skylark," Daemon threatened, his scythe already out.

"Minna…" Enma said darkly.

Black holes appeared around the room threatening the guardians. They all blanched and tried to move away. Primo's Guardians were calm as they watched the others get there asses handed to them. Gunshots rang out as well as Reborn appeared in the doorway.

"You idiots. Why the hell are you all fighting? Tsuna is stressed. He shouldn't be in his situation," Reborn started.

The guardians all looked at Tsuna and saw the dark bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin. They flinched as they realized that they all contributed to his current condition.

"I should kill all of you for doing this but, with Tsuna's and Enma's permission, I am going to give you all hell training starting now," Reborn continued. "All the Arcobaleno are here. They will contribute to your training as well once they hear of Tsuna's condition."

All the guardians paled as they thought of all the pain and torture they were going to go through. Enma chuckled and pulled Tsuna to him. "Reborn, can you send food up to our room? Tsuna isn't feeling well after seeing all this."

Reborn nodded as Enma led Tsuna back upstairs. He, then turned to the others and smirked evilly.

Upstairs

"Are you okay, love?" Enma asked as he stared worriedly at the brunet.

"I'm fine now. Just a bit tired," Tsuna replied.

His head was rest against the bed's headboard as a knock sounded at the door. Enma opened the door and let the maid in.

"Your breakfasts, Masters," she said.

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Arabelle. Also, can you update us on what Reborn is doing?"

Arabelle smiled back at her boss. "Yes, sir."

The door closed as she left and Enma leaned against it, his face contorted in frustration. "When will those idiot guardians learn to get along? They destroy everything and we have to do the paperwork for it."

Tsuna smirked evilly. "Aren't they doing their own paperwork?"

Enma nodded. "Yeah, but the bills still go to Giotto and I. Why?"

"Make them pay their own bills. Have them deal with the angry bosses and most important people in the world," Tsuna said.

"Brilliant, Tsu!"

Tsuna smiled and kissed Enma lightly on the lips. He groaned as Enma deepened it. Hands wandered, moans got louder, and pleasures went higher. A couple of hours passed as Tsuna relaxed against his lover's shoulder. A knock sounded at the door.

"Tsuna, it's Giotto. Can I come in?" A voice sounded outside the door.

Tsuna's intuition didn't go off so he pulled the blankets closer and nodded at Enma. Enma opened the door and Giotto stepped in. He looked around and blushed darkly at what he saw.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but Tsuna, your Guardians are getting out of hand. They are fighting constantly and riling my Guardians up. The damages and bills are isn't going to be back until this evening. What do I do?" Giotto cried in despair.

Enma growled like this and prowled out the door towards the bangs and explosions. The scene he came upon made him release even more murderous intent. He noted that the Primo Generation is trying to stop the others but they are still fighting. Uni and Byakuran are off to the side, looking at the destruction angrily. They noticed Enma and smiled. Both of them moved towards him.

"Enma-kun, aren't you going to do anything to stop them?" Uni asked.

Enma smirked. "I will. Why don't you two go and see Tsuna? He's comforting Giotto."

They both smiled and headed down the hall. The arcobaleno wasn't present but he sensed Mammon a.k.a. Viper. "Mammon, will you let Reborn know what's going on right now?"

"Will I get paid for it?" Mammon appeared over Enma's right shoulder.

"Name your price later. The Guardians will be paying it in full," Enma said.

Mammon smirked and disappeared. A half an hour went by and no one still noticed him. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Enma pulled it out and answered. "Ciao. Shimon Decimo."

"Enma. What the hell is going on? Mammon appeared and told me but he didn't give any details," Reborn angrily replied.

"Tsuna's Guardians. Fighting. Not stopping. Giotto overwhelmed with bills and angry people. Giotto's Guardians tried to stop them but they are still fighting. More damages are happening as we speak," Enma stated.

Reborn growled viciously. "I'll murder them. Call the rest of the ex-arcobaleno and Xanxus. I'll be there in about two hours."

Enma smirked. "Thanks, Reborn."

The line went dead. Enma then dialed Xanxus's personal number and waited. After a minute, Xanxus picked up. "What the fuck do you want, trash?"

"Xanxus, it's Enma. Have you heard about Tsuna's medical condition?"

"Yeah, trash. We heard about it a month ago. The trash here have been considerate and there have been many damages," Xanxus answered.

Enma told Xanxus about the current problem and you could feel the Flames of Wrath over the phone. "I'll be there shortly. The other fucking trashes are on missions. They all won't be back for about a week. I'm going to murder those fucking Guardians."

A click was heard as Xanxus hung up. Enma called the other ex-arcobalenos and they were murderous. Everyone will be here in about two hours. He smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket and waited. Alaude and Daemon noticed him and went over.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Daemon asked.

"Xanxus, Reborn, and the rest of the ex-arcobalenos will be here within two hours. They will handle it. Don't worry. You guys won't get hurt. I put in some good words so nothing is going to happen," Enma said.

They both looked relieved. The others of Primo's Guardians slumped in relief and stood next to Enma.

"Will they be alive by the time the others are done with them?" G asked.

Enma shrugged. "Who cares? Not my problem. They deserve it."

They all nodded in agreement. Now it's just wait and see.


End file.
